Various demands in respect of design, service and safety are imposed on the housing cladding for the layout of housing cladding, such as for medical imaging devices such as magnetic resonance apparatuses or computed tomography apparatuses etc. Thus for example, because of design aspects, no screw connections of the housing cladding should be visible from the outside. However, because of service aspects, all cladding components of the housing cladding should still be disposed to allow easy installation and dismantling. In addition, because of safety aspects, such as in respect of accessibility to electronic components, the cladding components should be able to be installed and dismantled with just one tool.
With cladding components having a large surface area, these requirements can lead to a conflict, since these large-surface cladding components, because of their weight, are to be securely disposed, such as on the one hand being securely screwed on for example. On the other hand, because of accessibility to electronic components, these large-surface cladding components should also be able to be dismantled in a very short time. These requirements have thus far only been met in an unsatisfactory manner by using commercially-available screw connections to attach the cladding components and screwing the cladding components to the medical imaging apparatus.